Ray
Main= .]] .]] Description Ray is a monster, she has two horns and her attacks often include projectiles such as upside down pentagrams. Her appearance closely resembles a human, the only differences being that her skin is very light blue and that she has horns. Ray often wears a brown hoodie, with the hood down usually, brown boots, and shorts, with a grey t-shirt underneath. She has blonde hair, and she has two tiny dots for eyes. She usually is able to keep a clean look when she's calm, but when she's upset or angry she tends to get really messy. Ray is 14 years old, and lives by herself somewhere in waterfall, she doesn't have any parents and doesn't go to school either. She doesn't see the need for school, education, or caretakers either, despite the fact that she probably needs them. Personality Ray acts like she hates humans and goes on and on about how much she hates them and that she would kill any that she found, when in reality she couldn't hurt anyone even if they wiped out the entire race of monsters. She sometimes thinks about applying to join the royal guard but never goes through with it because she believes that she's not good enough... that and she finds Undyne annoying. When she's not trying to act like she hates humans she isn't exactly friendly, but she doesn't insult anyone or be rude. She doesn't compliment anyone, however, and wouldn't know what to compliment if she was asked to compliment something due to how used to insulting she is. Her demonic nature might also be affecting her ability to compliment. She will, however, do anything she can to help someone she sees who's suffering or in need. Pacifist/Neutral Run If she were to encounter a human, she would probably attack it like any other monster would, yelling out insults while she's attacking them too, usually involving an excessive amount of curse words. Eventually though, she would admit that she never had any intention of hurting or killing the human. Genocide Run After realizing a lack of monsters in the area and a human covered in white dust, she would realize that a genocidal human was on the loose. At first she would start heading towards the evacuation site, like many more monsters. But after seeing the human kill monsters from far away she would go and attack the human herself. She gains no special stats or abilities during the genocide run, she's actually quite easy to kill once you figure out how she dodges as she only has the stats of any other human when they don't equip anything, the only difference being she has access to magic. Abilities/Attacks Ray has a few different magic abilities, the one she uses the most is a magic shield in the with a upside down pentagram painted on the front of it, with sharp edges around it. The shield starts breaking after around 2 hits and can usually break around 3 - 4. Her second most used attack is a simple bullet projectile that just flies towards the human's soul, it is in the shape of a knife, despite the fact that Ray hates hurting or killing. Relationships Ray lives completely by herself, she does believe that she may have some family elsewhere, but she doesn't know who they would be. She also doesn't have any friends, as she hasn't interacted with anyone long enough to become friends with them. She has never dated anyone, although she is straight and has shown an interest in dating in the past. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female